


Wedding Crasher

by SuperDanvers16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is Not Okay, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lesbian Lena Luthor, OOC Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDanvers16/pseuds/SuperDanvers16
Summary: Kara Danvers is a hazard to her own safety.Against the wishes of her sister, she sends a wedding invitation to National Citys newest resident. Billionaire CEO, Lena Luthor.Kara has to put together a fake wedding, when Lena accepts to attend, as well as dealing with her slowly crumbling mental health.What will happen when teasing, guarded Lena pushed her way into Kara's life properly and starts to break down her barriers?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Crasher

"Kara, that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard," Alex exclaimed at her sister.

"What? I thought it was awesome," Kara said back, confused. "Its sneaky and foolproof." 

"Kara, you're never sneaky. Forgive me for being a tad sceptical," she replied back, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

A brown head appeared next to Alex, to pitch in on the subject at hand.

"I have to agree with Alex here, Kara, you are the least sneaky person I know. Remember when you snuck out when you were seventeen?" Winn reminisced. 

Kara grimaced as she remembered the night that she had snuck out of her bedroom window to see Winn while she was grounded, but had forgotten that her window locked automatically which meant she had to knock on the locked front door to be let back into the house, resulting in an even longer grounding.

"Yeah well, this is a good idea!," Kara argued. She continued when she noticed Winn's confused expression. "So rich people, they have a lot of money going spare. So I had the amazing idea to send out a fake wedding invitation to a rich person, because their assistant will probably just send a complimentary gift without even checking if it's a real wedding. Boom free stuff!" 

Winn looked thoughtful for a second before his face broke out into a huge grin. "Kara, you're a genius! I'll design the invitations! We just need to figure out who you're going to fake marry."

Musing, Kara had inspiration. "What about you? Sure you're not really my type, but it's not like we're actually getting married, right? You're already an accomplice to this anyways. " 

"You're diabolical, Danvers. I love it," Winn shouted as he ran to his computer to start designing.

Alex watched this interaction with an astounded look on her face.

Kara looked towards her sister and frowned.

"What?" 

"I officially give up," she stated, throwing her hands in the air and stalking out of her sisters office. 

Kara was at her desk, writing up her next article about the new face that's shown itself in town recently. Everyone's been talking about how Lex Luthor's little sister, Lena, has come and taken over LuthorCorp. There's even talk about her renaming it L-Corp. Noone has seen or spoken to her yet as she doesn't do interviews so there's no way of telling whether she is going to redeem the Luthor name or be exactly like her brother.

"Kara, come to my desk. The invite is ready."

Kara perked her head up over her laptop and saw Winn peaking at her through the windowed walls.

She slowly stood up, and professionally walked over to his desk before placing a hand on it and leaning towards him.

"Show me."

The invite was amazing. It had a fancy, gold floral pattern around the border, with big swirly writing in the middle that read: "Come and join the lovely couple on their wedding day. Winn and Kara are celebrating their love by tying the knot and they'd like you to attend their special day."

"Oh Winn! It's perfect!" Kara exclaimed rather loudly, jumping and clapping her hands, earning a few glares from the surrounding people. Kara mumbled a quick sorry before turning back to Winn, adjusting her glasses in embarrassment.

"Winn, its gorgeous. Now, who do you think we should send it to?" She questioned.

They both thought for a moment before Kara slapped Winn on the shoulder in excitement.

"Ouch, Kara!" He whined, batting her hands away. "Who have you thought of?"

"Lena Luthor." The blonde hissed, grinning at her friends slow look of fear.

"Think about it, she's a billionaire, she's probably fancy as frick so her assistant will be able to get a good gift."

"Is that such a good idea?" He asked wearily.

"Come on, let's live a little. It's so boring around here! Let's be daring."

Winn begrudgingly printed off the invitation on card and handed it to Kara for her to post.

"I was never a part of this." He stated, pointedly.

Kara just looked at him dumbly, "Winn. Your name is literally on the invite."

Rolling his eyes, he shooed her away from his desk into her own office.

Once in her office, Kara rummaged through her drawers and found an envelope that could fit the invite in. She wrote L-Corps address on it in small handwriting before writing 'Lena Luthor' in the fanciest handwriting that she could achieve.

Kara said bye to Winn before leaving the CatCo building, envelope in hand. She stopped briefly at the cafe on the corner to get a pastry as a snack before dinner and made her way to the postbox on the corner by her apartment. Once it was safely posted, she made her way up.

Opening up her door, she tossed her keys and bag on the table, making her way to the kitchen before seeing a person in her fridge.

"Thank god you're home." The person spoke, causing Kara to jump out of her skin and clutch her hand at her heart.

Alex looked up at her from her bent over position, smirk already on her face and her eyebrow raised. "Jumpy?"

Huffing, Kara made her way over to her sister to smack her on the arm.

"Don't scare me like that! What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Hello to you too, sis. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't go through with your little wedding idea."

A sheepish look on her face, Kara mumbled, "I may have already posted the invite.."

"What!?"

"Winn made it while we were at work! I posted it on the way home."

Alex was pinching the bridge of her nose again, a common occurrence when talking to her delightful baby sister.

"Who did you send it too?" She questioned earnestly.

Suddenly having great interest in the floor, Kara watched her foot brush across the wood before mumbling, "Lena Luthor."

And the damn was broken.

"Wait, what? Kara, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Lena could be exactly like her brother. She could go insane and kill thousands of people in a bombing just like he did! Well, maybe not exactly like he did, but that's not the point. This is dangerous ground, Kar." Alex exclaimed, flailing her arms around and pacing the length of the apartment. "Kara. What are you doing to do if she accepts the invitation? And she actually shows up? There is no wedding. You have gone too far with this one."

 _Wow._ Kara thought. _Alex really doesn't like Lena. Or I guess, Luthors in general._

"How do you know that she's like her brother, Alex? She might want to prove that she's more then her last name. I don't regret posting that. If anything, I hope it shows her that regardless of what her family has done, that not everyone is going to plot against her just because her last name isn't Smith." 

Alex just sighed, staring at her sister with a expression that Kara couldn't read.

"I just hope you're right. You let me know as soon as you get a reply, if you do. I need to know if I need to kick Luthors ass." Alex demanded, slight smile on her face, arms outstretched.

"Always." Kara spoke softly, moving into her sisters arms and wrapping own around her. "Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on instagram and I just HAD to put it with Kara and Lena sooooooo here you go. Comment if you like it and wanna see more!


End file.
